thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ivan Kakooza/TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Talking Engines review
I've already posted these engines called the "Talking Engines" on seprate blog posts showing the codes, prototype pictures and the phrases. Well here is more info on this series of toys! The 3 Speed RC Engine Assortment was V7626, the Deluxe Engine Assortment was V7630, and the Action Destination Assortment was V8336. Here is some info on these engines. *This Talking Engine Assortment is R9625. *James is also available in Talking James at the Farm & Talking James & the Searchlight. *Thomas is also available in Talking Thomas' Bridge Crossing. *They play phrases every 10 seconds. *They talk while in the package, which explains the TRY ME logo on the box, which is pointing to where the engine is pressed for phrases. *The 2010 ones (including the Talking Engines from the three avalible playsets) said 10 phrases, Henry said 8, and Diesel & Flynn said 5, and Victor said 6. *Compare the Talking Henry (old packaging) to the Talking Flynn packaging. You can see some clear differences. the product name is in the same spot, but the Motorized Engine is under the product on the new packaging. Also the Fisher-Price TrackMaster logo is right beside the product name, the Motorized Engine! and the CGI Thomas which is smaller than the older packaging. The Hear (engine) Talk! is removed from the packaging and the last difference is that the product is on Rails (not removable). *There are ropes tied to the wheels and the 2010 ones, Victor, Henry and Flynn said 3 phrases while the rope is tied to the model and Diesel said 4. *All of their phrases repeated with or without the ropes, but Thomas, Percy, James and Salty replaced their "Hello" phrase with a whistle or honk (Thomas whistled 3 times) and Gordon removed his "Hello" phrase. *The playsets that included Talking James on the back of the box said "Fizzling Fireboxes" but the acual James didn't say that. *Gordon tooted two times after he said "Hello, I'm Gordon" but the Gordon without the ropes tooted once after "Hello, I'm Gordon". *Once Flynn and Victor both are pressed for the first phrase, they say the same phrase when the button is pressed while they are saying their first phrase ONLY. Here are what the engines say while the rope is tied to their wheels. Thomas says: *Hello, I'm Thomas (Toot Toot) *My Special Special is ready to go *(Toot, Toot Toot) Cinders and Ashes James says: *Hello, I'm James (Toot Toot) *Full Steam Ahead *(Toot) Bust my Buffers Percy says: *Hello, I'm Percy (Toot Toot) *I'll chuff and I'll puff to be there on time *(Toot) Trembling Tracks Salty says: *Ahoy Matey, I'm Salty har har (Honk Honk) *I have an importaint delivery Matey *(Honk), I'll race you to the docks Gordon says: *Hello, I'm Gordon (Toot Toot) *Full Steam Ahead *(Toot Toot) Fastest and best, I pull the Express Henry says: *Hello, I'm Henry (Toot Toot) *I'm the Number 3 Green Engine *(Toot) I have a very importaint job to do Diesel says: *I'm Diesel (Honk) *Come to the Dieselworks *Steamies can't help, not like a Diesel *What's so special about your special Flynn says: *Fiery Flynn to the Rescue (siren) *(Honk Honk) I have to race to an emergency *I'll be there faster than fast Victor says: *Hello, I'm Victor *Buenos Dias my Friends *(Toot) (Toot) (Toot) (Toot) The description below is NOT anywhere on the Talking Engine's box. Thomas & his Friends talk! These engines play signature phrases and sounds. Watch them puff around the track and hear chugging sound effects, whistles and signature phrases. Or press on the top to hear their voices again. Each comes with a second cargo car or tender. Perfect for TrackMaster playsets. Requires 3 "AAA" batteries (included). Category:Blog posts